


KETCHUP, PLEASE!

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	KETCHUP, PLEASE!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**KETCHUP, PLEASE!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
Enter subhead content here  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


  
****

**“Mm, this burger is great." Starsky grabbed the juicy hamburger and took  
a big bite. Onions and mustard welled out.**

 ****  


  
****

**“Enjoy your meal!” Disgusted, Hutch looked at Starsky’s smudged  
mouth.**

 ****  


  
****

**“Some more ketchup, please.” Starsky licked his lips in anticipation.**

 ****  


  
****

**Hutch handed him the bottle, rolling his eyes.**

 ****  


  
****

**Nothing came out. “Damn!” Starsky said.**

 ****  


  
****

**“Must be empty,” Hutch smirked.**

 ****  


  
****

**“You think so?” Starsky shook the bottle vehemently. Suddenly, a  
big blob came out and painted a red streak on the wall of the restaurant.**

 ****  


  
****

**“Oops.” Starsky was stunned.**

 ****  


  
****

**“Now it’s empty,” Hutch said and grabbed a napkin to clean  
up.**

 ****  


****

****

****

  
****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****  
  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
